The present invention relates to rotary cutting tools and specifically to the class of rotary cutting tools which have removable or replaceable blades mounted in a unitary body member.
There are many different kinds of rotary cutters such as dado heads, milling heads, surface planers, molding heads and the like. Typically this type of rotary cutter is adapted to permit changing of the blades, either to present a different molding configuration or to replace worn blades with newly sharpened ones. Nevertheless, these existing tools are intended for use in a single orientation in regard to the workpiece. Thus, when attempting to bore a hole or mill a surface, an entirely different tool must be employed than the one used to cut a molding profile. Some tools have movable bits, such as fly cutters, but is is difficult to firmly affix such bits in the tool. The possibility of the bit becoming loosened during working must be considered, and loosened bits can ruin the workpiece.